


When The Hips Lie

by Fearlesskiki



Category: Football RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, F/M, My lame attempt of sexy scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearlesskiki/pseuds/Fearlesskiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shakira is shooting her music video "Can't Remember to Forget You" with Rihanna. But something unexpected happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Hips Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Story based on the music video "Can't Remember to Forget You"

Shakira got this wacky idea of making a sexy video with her collaboration partner Rihanna for her song "Can't Remember to Forget You". The Colombian star is very confident that the song and music video will become a huge success. She proposed that idea to her colleagues and everyone is thrilled about her idea. But there is still a big hurdle she needs to cross in order to make the video happen. She needs to get permission from her boyfriend Gerard Piqué. Gerard is very sensitive when it comes to mature scenes. He's a jealous guy, and he has forbidden her to feature men in her music videos. Shakira is okay with that. She respects her boyfriend with no doubt. But Gerard didn't say anything about making a video with a woman.

 

Shakira tells the concept to Gerard. However, as expected, he isn't keen on the idea. Shakira doesn't give up and keeps on pushing her idea. Although Gerard knows very well that Shakira is a straight woman, but for some reason he had a sneaky feeling about Rihanna. Shakira couldn't blame him as Rihanna does have a bad girl image. The Barbadian woman does have a slutty look. But the Barcelona star eventually lets Shakira do the shoot because she swears it with her hips. _My hips don't lie!_ Well, he couldn't win that argument, does he? Because until now Shakira indeed has never cheated or lied to him before.

 

The first day of the shoot went smoothly. The first scene is fairly easy. It involves Shakira dress in a playful white long sleeve sleepwear and sings on a bed. Shakira puts on her sexy poker face and starts to sing and make some sexy poses on the set. The director is impressed by her performance. The whole crew was mesmerised by her beauty. The next scene Shakira is wearing a black suit, playing guitar and drums and dancing on a set with water around the knee level. The water is cold, but it didn't stop Shakira from slaying through the set. The last scene of the day involving dipping herself with more water. Although it looks like steam water, the water is actually cold. But yet again Sharika slays through the scene with no problem.

 

The next day, Shakira comes early to the set and chats with the crew members. They chat about family, love and whole of stuff. It is the second day of the shoot and everyone is more familiar with each other, makes the shooting process easier. Shakira is ready with her sheer red Julien McDonald dress, waiting for Rihanna to come.

 

*Click, clack, click, clack*

 

There is a sound of high heels coming towards the set. Shakira stops talking to her colleagues and turns her head around. There is a woman walking into the set in a pair of 5-inch straps heels, long side-parted curly hair and black dress, and the dress is short enough to show off her sexy slim legs. Everyone in the room set their eyes on the woman. This woman is Rihanna. Shakira froze at her spot watching Rihanna walking towards her and gives her a hug and peck on the cheek. She doesn't realise her mouth is hanging wide. Then, she realised that she needs to greet the person in front of her, so she clears her throat and gives a polite greeting. Being in the entertainment industry, Shakira has watched countless sexy women throughout the years. Heck, she was even in one music video with the queen bee Beyoncé. But Rihanna just made her gay for the first time in her life.

 

Shakira becomes nervous as she starts the shoot. The first scene involves her grinds against a wall. Shakira spends some time to composes herself for the sultry scene. Rihanna gave her a devious smile by biting her lower lips. Shakira saw that and she is unable to focus on the set. She had to take a few more takes than usual to get it right. The director isn't impressed so he calls out a short break.

 

"Cut!" said the director. "Okay, everyone. Take a 15 minutes break."

 

Shakira lets out a huge sigh. She takes a glance to Rihanna and realised that the woman isn't standing there anymore. Feeling disappointed in her own performance, she goes to the washroom to freshen up herself. Shakira pushes the door and heads to the basin. She looks at the mirror and sees a grinning Rihanna through the reflection. Shakira turns around and Rihanna immediately kisses her. The younger woman slips her tongue into Shakira's mouth and gives it a tease. It feels so wrong, but it feels so right at the same time. Shakira breaks the kiss as soon as she heard the director's voice. She blinks her eyes and breathes for a while. The Colombian feels confused with her own actions. Whatever that was, it felt great, though. Shakira adjusts herself and comes out from the washroom.

 

"Sorry about that." Shakira apologised to the set crew. She continues to do the solo scenes. This time, it is worse than before. The director isn't happy and calls out another break. 

 

Since it approaches lunch time, the crew gets a longer break. Everyone is having burgers for lunch. Shakira takes one and grabs a bite. Although Shakira is known as a sex icon but she isn't remotely sexy. In reality, she is a down to earth, girl next door. She's only sexy when she turns on her poker face on stage. But Rihanna seems to be sexy 24/7. She is sexy in no matter what she does. Even something as unappealing like eating a burger. This woman is able to make people turn on anytime. And that is intimidating. The Colombian realised she can't keep her eyes off the Barbadian woman.

 

After the break, Shakira continues her solo scenes and this time, it is better. After that, it is Rihanna's turn. Rihanna kept flirting with Shakira with her eyes when she does her solo scene. It makes Shakira nervous and she hopes no one notices it. And then it is the time for the collaboration scene. Both women put on a smoking hot black swimsuit as they lay on a bed, caressing each other while lip sync to the song.

 

"I've been thinking about you all day," Rihanna whispers it in Shakira's ears softly and breathlessly. Shakira shivers a little listening to that. But, it feels so good. She turns on whenever Rihanna caresses her thighs. The Columbian breathes unevenly and moans gently. The Barbadian also hints Shakira to meet her in the changing room after the shoot. Shakira did what she was told. She heads to the changing room after the shoot.

 

"Come here, you sexy bitch!" said Rihanna and the Barbadian pulled Shakira into a kiss as soon as the Colombian enters the changing room. Rihanna slips her hand to Shakira's hips and caresses her face with the other hand. They lock lips until the both of them became breathless. They broke the kiss and give each other a dirty smile.

 

Suddenly, Shakira feels her phone vibrates. She looks at the screen and it is Gerard. Shakira freaks out when she sees the name until she almost drops her phone. She taps the phone to answer the call.

 

"Hello? Yeah, the shoot was great. Everything was normal." she said nervously as she looks at the sexy woman slowly walks away from the changing room.

 

"I love you, bebé."

**Author's Note:**

> I always love Shakira and I wanted to make a fiction about Shakira. I couldn't get off this music video, so... I wanted to emphasize Shakira as a humble girl next door, which is her real persona from the Shakira we know on stage. 
> 
> For me, Shakira is hands down far sexier than Rihanna. But of course, the Shakira in real life is loyal to Gerard :)
> 
> If you like it please give me a kudos. Share it with your friends. Please tell me anything in the comments and I will try my very best to improve :) Every kudos, comment, subscription and bookmark means the world to me. Thank you :D
> 
> Yeah, you can follow me on [Tumblr](http://fearlesskiki.tumblr.com/) and [join the FBD Book Club!](https://footballblogsdirectory.tumblr.com/post/160746377878/welcome-to-the-fbd-book-club-this-is-a-place-to)


End file.
